DESCRIPTION: (Modified from the Applicant's Abstract) The proposed research is designed to elucidate the functional nature of the cholinergic system in a transgenic mouse model of Alzheimer's disease. The results of the proposed research will lead to crucial insights into the mechanisms which may underlie AD pathology, as well as paving the way for a possible treatment for this neurodegenerative disease.